Baby, Oh Baby!
by Rosebud5
Summary: When Mush brings home a baby off the street, none of the Newsies know exactly what they are getting themselves into by keeping it. And when the baby decides it ONLY likes Jack...and his bandanna...everything manages to go downhill. No slash, violence, etc
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well here's a short chappy book for you all...Totally a humor fic! I hope you all enjoy it and REVIEW! Carry the banner!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. *humph*

~Rosey

* * *

**Baby, Oh Baby!**

**A **_**Newsies **_**fan-fiction**

-%-

**Chapter One:**

"Psst! Psst Jack!" Mush tapped Jack Kelly on the shoulder around midnight. "Jack wake up!"

"Don't wanna," Jack moaned, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Jack I have a problem!" Mush whispered anxiously, bouncing nervously on Jack's bunk bed steps.

"Yeah, you're up at midnight," Jack groaned, rising himself up on his elbows.

"Jack, I got a baby!" Mush yelped quietly.

Jack just blinked at him for a moment before lying back down. "I tink I'm still dreamin'."

"No, I'm serious!" Mush yanked Jack back up again. "I was late getting' back tonight and I saw dis baby out alone in the streets with nobody takin' care of it and I couldn't just let it die out there all alone so I brought it back and now it's asleep in my bunk."

Jack turned to Mush's bunk and saw the tiny little baby lying, curled up, fast asleep on his mattress, sucking its thumb. The seventeen-year-old then turned back to Mush, shaking his head. "You are one sad, strange little man."

"What am I supposed to do wid it, Cowboy?" Mush whined, biting his lip.

Jack sighed and climbed down the bunk's steps to the floor and then followed Mush to his bunk, where they watched the baby sleeping peacefully.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing for sure, Mush. Kloppmann won't let us keep it," Jack crossed his arms.

"We can't just throw it out into da streets!" Mush's voice rose a little.

"What are we supposed ta do with a baby?" Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know; that's why I woke you up! I figured you'd have an idea!" Mush frowned.

"Right, like I know what ta do wid a baby," Jack said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a foul stench filled the room and the baby whimpered a little, rolling over.

"Oh for the love of Pete," Jack put a hand over his face. "I ain't changin' it."

"You expect me to?" Mush yelped.

"It's your baby!" Jack said, plugging his nose. "And do it fast. I'm goin' ta pass out over here."

"I don't have a diaper!" Mush said nervously.

"Use a towel or somethin' just make it stop!" Jack groaned.

That was when the baby sat up and started bawling. Screaming. Pretty much calling bloody murder.

"No, no! Shh, Shh!" Much and Jack tried unsuccessfully to hush the wails, but it was no use.

"What's going on?" All the newsies were awake by now from the awful screaming, each covering their ears and gagging on the odor of the child's unclean diaper.

"Is that a baby?" Crutchy hobbled over to them, staring in shock at the wailing kid on the bunk.

"No, it's your old man. Of course it's a baby," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well make it stop," Kid Blink begged, stumbling over next to Jack, Crutchy, and Mush.

"Whose baby is it?" Racetrack asked from his bunk, covering his ears from the wailing.

"Mush's," Jack replied, practically gagging from the scent of the diaper.

"Mush had a baby?" Crutchy was stunned. A slap upside the head from said Mush silenced him, however, and he resorted to watching the baby in silence.

Suddenly, the boys heard the squeaking of the stairs as Kloppmann began making his way up to the room. Panicking, most of the newsies flung themselves back into their beds. Mush and Jack, however, tossed a blanket over the baby, Mush hugged it close and attempted to quiet its cries, and Jack only managed to make it up the first two steps of his bunk stairs before he slipped and gave up, simply lying on the floor and covering himself with a blanket as if it would hide him.

"What's going on in here?" Kloppmann demanded, turning up the lights and going over to Mush's bed, tripping over Jack on his way. "Cowboy, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I…fell outta my bunk," Jack lied, getting to his feet sheepishly.

"Mush, what's under that blanket? It sounds like a dying cat," Kloppmann complained, reaching out and uncovering the baby. When he saw what it was, he was stunned into silence for a moment before shaking his head. "Who brought this baby in here?"

"Mush," Snitch spoke up, plugging his ears. "And make it stop crying!"

"I don't know what to do with a baby," Kloppmann mumbled, wincing himself.

"Oh just give it ta me," Jack sighed, taking the baby from Mush's hands. And then it stopped crying. It laughed instead, and pulled on Jack's bandana.

"It likes you, Jack," Kloppmann laughed. "So looks like it's up to you to change its diaper."

"You want me ta do what now?" Jack rose an eye brow, holding the now giggling baby out at arm's length.

"Put it in a towel or something just get that stench outta here!" Kloppmann demanded.

"But I really don't wanna," Jack complained, though already knowing he was beat.

"Either you do it or the kid keeps crying," Mush laughed.

Jack looked at all the newsies for help, receiving only smirks and laughs in return. Finally he groaned, giving in, and went into the bathroom. Once inside, you could hear the occasional "Oh man!" or "I'm gonna puke," and mainly gagging noises. Finally, Jack emerged, looking slightly pale, carrying the newly diapered baby. "It's a boy," Jack managed to squeak, handing it to Kloppmann. "And I ain't never doin' that again."

* * *

Hehehehe well there's chapter one! Hope you all liked it!

Err...review?

~Rosey


	2. Chapter 2

Hidey ho! Here's chapter two! Hope you all are enjoying this!

Disclaimer: Own. Nothing. Still.

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Jack, how come all you guys look like you're walking zombies?" Davy asked his best friend when they met up the next morning to sell papes.

"Baby…crying all night…hold out your arms now," Jack groaned, falling backwards sleepily. He would have landed on the ground if Davy didn't catch him just in time.

"Jack what's going on?" Davy was beyond confused.

"Mush brought home a baby last night off da streets and it was cryin' all night even after I changed its blasted diaper and now all of us are sleep deprived and grouchy and you know what I get like when I'm sleep deprived and grouchy!" Jack ended up shouting, crossing his arms.

"You seriously changed a diaper?" Davy laughed.

Jack just shook his head, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm tryin' ta forget about it."

"So who's taking care of the baby now?" Davy asked, almost running into a practically sleep-walking Racetrack.

"Kloppmann," Jack replied, buying his hundred papes and slinging them sleepily over his shoulder. "EXTRY EXTRY READ ALL ABOUT IT: SLEEP…I mean SHEEP BLOW UP IN A—"

"Jack. We haven't started selling yet," little Les tugged on Jack's sleeve.

"Oh. I knew dat," Jack lied, ruffling the kid's hair.

"I don't think any of you should be selling today; you all look exhausted," Davy insisted.

"'Cause Mush brought in that stinkin' baby," Boots complained, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Have you named him yet?" Les asked.

"Screamer," Jack said without thinking. But then he realized it fit and he laughed at himself. "Yup. I'm callin' him Screamer."

"Well Screamer better stop screamin' or none of us will get a decent night's sleep for a long time," Kid Blink moaned, his exposed eye drooping.

Davy and Les couldn't help but laugh at the newsboy's misfortune as they went out into the streets and started carrying the banner.

"Make. It. Stop!" Pie Eater groaned, rolling over in his bunk and shoving his pillow over his head.

"Mush, I'll nevah forgive ya for bringin' that kid here," Racetrack moaned, having given up trying for a good night's sleep hours ago when the wailing began.

"Well forgive me for helpin' a baby!" Mush griped, crossing his arms. "And I guess you would have let it die out there alone, yeah?"

"I like the kid, but I wish he was mute," Itey grumbled.

"Jack, he likes you. Go shush him up," Crutchy begged.

Jack had been attempting to go to sleep for hours and was just managing to drift off when this plea hit his ears. He groaned, sitting up. "No," he said, and laid back down again.

"Come on Jack, help us out," Boots begged, making a puppy-dog face. "Please."

Jack looked at the desperate faces of his friends and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ok, fine," he groaned, getting to the floor and slipping on his pants, jacket, and bandana due to the chilly night air. "But you all owe me one."

Still half-asleep, Jack stumbled down the stairs to the small room in which Screamer was being kept. He was in an old cradle that most likely hadn't been used in years, and was sitting up amongst the sheets, bawling his head off. However, when he saw Jack, his screams stopped and he smiled, reaching up two chubby hands to the teenager.

"Hey, Screamer," Jack sighed, picking up the child and bouncing it around gently. "Listen, if you keep up dat screamin' Mush is gonna get soaked, the newsies will be sleep deprived, no papes will get sold, we'll be broke, and New York will stop gettin' papes. So basically the future of New York is in your hands, okay kid?"

But Screamer wasn't listening. Instead, he had started tugging at Jack's bandana, giggling and attempting to bite it.

"You like that, Screamer?" Jack asked groggily. "Here." Too tired to fully comprehend what he was doing, Jack slipped off his bandana and handed it to the child. "You can keep it for da night, okay? Just stop your cryin'."

Playing cheerfully with the bandana, Screamer laughed happily as Jack laid him back into the crib. "Now get some sleep, kid," Jack yawned, turning to the door. Practically sleep-walking, Jack shuffled out into the hallway and up the stairs, back into the bunk room.

"What did ya do, Jack?" Specs asked in surprise, watching Jack stumble back into the room.

"Made him quiet," Jack replied, climbing back into his bunk and crawling under the covers. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

Hehehehehe poor Jack...The baby likes you best! Of course. Who doesn't. ;) lol

Review? They make my day!

~Rosey


	3. Chapter 3

Heya peeps! Here's chapter three! Hope you're enjoying!

Disclaimer: *blink* No.

~Rosey

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"Wake up, boys! Time to sell some papes! Carry the banner!" Kloppmann woke the boys up the next morning, going from bunk to bunk. When he reached Jack's bunk, he found the seventeen-year-old sprawled out, fast asleep, his pillow over his face. "Hey, Cowboy! Wake up!"

Jack sleepily removed the pillow from his head, looking at Kloppmann through squinted eyes. "Get offa my back," he groaned, rolling back over.

"Hey, Cowboy. Where's your bandanna?" Kloppmann asked, noticing it was missing from the bed post.

"I gave it to da baby," Jack replied groggily, pulling his sheets over his head. Then, it hit him. "I GAVE IT TO DA BABY!" he yelped, jumping off his bunk and racing down the stairs to the baby's room.

When he got in there, the first thing he noticed was Screamer needed his diaper changed again. The second thing he noticed? His bandanna was coated in baby drool, and the ends had been chewed to frays. Screamer laughed when he saw Jack, holding out the slobbery cloth. Petrified, Jack took it with his fingertips and stared at it in horror.

"Ya killed it," he squeaked. "Ya killed it!"

"Dada!" Screamer laughed, bouncing up and down.

Jack froze. "Oh boy," he gulped. "No, nononono. I'm Jack. Not Dada. Jaaaaack. Okay?"

"Dada!" Screamer giggled again, reaching out his hands to the Newsie.

"I'm gonna soak Mush," Jack growled, turning and leaving the room. That's when Screamer started screaming again. Jack groaned and raced back up the stairs to the bunk room, where the other Newsies were getting ready for the day. "Mush!" Jack growled, approaching the boy.

"Yeah, Jack?" Mush asked, buttoning his shirt.

"Your baby destroyed my bandanna. And called me Dada," Jack said through clenched teeth, holding out the slobbery bandanna for proof.

"Uhh…oops?" Mush shrugged sheepishly.

"You gotta let him know _you're_ his Dada, not me," Jack was talking louder now as Screamer's cries became even more ferocious from the floor below.

"I'm not his dad!" Mush cried.

"You're da one who brought him in!" Jack crossed his arms.

"Don't make me his dad. He likes you bettah, you're the daddy," Mush beamed.

"I'm not his daddy!" Jack wrung the slob out of his bandanna and on to the floor around Mush's feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' to try to save my bandanna."

Stomping into the wash room, Jack began swashing his bandanna around in some soapy water, glaring at anyone who dared laugh at his situation.

"How come Screamer's cryin' again, Jack?" Crutchy complained, plugging his ears.

"How am I supposed ta know?" Jack groaned, wringing out the last of the sudsy water from his bandanna and attempting to dry it on a towel. It was still reasonably wet when he tied it around his neck and put his pants, vest, and jacket on, finally pulling his cowboy hat on over his hair. Screamer was still sobbing, and all of the Newsies couldn't wait to leave the boarding house and go out to their job.

Suddenly, Kloppmann appeared in the boarding room again, plugging his ears. "I can't stand that crying all day! Somebody better find a day-care-taker for that kid by tonight!"

All the Newsies racked their brains for someplace for Screamer to stay during the day. But only Jack knew exactly who to give the baby to.

...

"Jack Kelly, is that a baby?" Sarah Jacobs gasped when she opened her door, seeing Jack standing there with Screamer in his arms.

"Yes. Yes, this is a baby. And I need help," Jack replied, letting himself in and handing the child to Sarah. "Mush brought it home da odder night and we need somebody ta take care of it during the day. And I figured, ya know, you bein' a family person and all…" Jack stopped, shrugging and giving her his most charming smile.

Sarah laughed, gently bouncing the baby in her arms. "I would love to take care of him during the day. I'm sure my parents will help too. What's his name?"

"Screamer," Jack replied. "And when I leave you'll see why."

"What are you—"

"I'm his favorite," Jack interrupted with a slight groan. "And it's terrible."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Sarah laughed, tickling Screamer's belly.

"Okay then, I'm goin' to go then. Go carryin' the banner. Gooo…bring home da money. Okay, then. I'm gone," Jack beamed hurriedly, kissing Sarah swiftly before racing out and shutting the door behind him.

And that's when Screamer started screaming again. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs ran into the room, and stared with gaping mouths at the squealing child in Sarah's arms.

"Whose baby is that?" Mrs. Jacobs asked in shock.

"Jack's," Sarah replied. Then she realized how wrong that sounded, and she went on quickly. "One of the Newsies found this baby in the streets and they need somebody to take care of him during the day, and Jack asked me if we could. I…may have told him yes," she finished with a meek smile.

"Oh…well…alright. I suppose one day wouldn't hurt," Mr. Jacobs mumbled.

...

"It hurts so much!" Sarah groaned, covering her ears. "If Jack doesn't get back here soon I'm going to start screaming right along with that baby!"

Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had left hours ago, 'going out to dinner.' Sarah knew they were just trying to escape the wails of the baby who hadn't stopped crying since Jack left except for an hour long nap that Sarah counted as her biggest blessing of the day.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Sarah leapt to her feet, holding the screaming baby in her arms. When she opened the door and saw Jack standing there smiling sheepishly, she groaned and shoved the child into his arms. And then Screamer quit crying and instead began laughing, playing with Jack's bandanna.

"So….how'd your day go, dearest?" Jack asked with a tiny grin, mustering as much charm as he could.

"You're mad, Jack Kelly," Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't take care of that kid every day. I love you, but that's just asking too much."

"Yeah, I figured," Jack sighed too, bouncing the baby in his arms. "So what am I supposed ta do wid it, huh?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure out something," Sarah promised. "Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"I understand," Jack pouted. "You just don't wanna help the cocky ol' Newsies."

"You're not cocky," Sarah smiled. "None of you Newsies are cocky. You're _confident_. There's a difference. And I'M confident if I ever hear that baby cry again I'll cry myself."

"Ohh, nice play on words there," Jack joked, wincing as Screamer gave a particularly hard tug on his bandanna.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly. "Maybe you could give the baby to Spot for him to take care of for a few days."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but then bit his lip. He would regret this. Oh yes, he would regret this...

* * *

Hehehehe And he's off to Spot! Well I hope you all are enjoying this!

Review?

~Rosey


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a little while...life's been crazy! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Own. Nothing.

~Rosey

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR:_

Specs, Jack, and Screamer were making their way across the bridge connecting Manhattan to Brooklyn, heading to talk to Spot about taking care of the baby. Jack felt like his arms were about to fall off from holding that kid for so long, and he was getting seriously worried that his bandanna would be a goner if the kid kept teething on it.

"Jack, ya want me to take him for a while?" Specs offered, holding out his arms to take Screamer.

"Thanks," Jack smiled, handing Screamer over to his friend carefully.

And Screamer bawled heavily, raising such a riot passer-bys stared in shock. Jack groaned, taking Screamer back, silencing his wails.

"Well," Specs laughed, "It's obvious that, if Jack can't take care of the baby, THEN NOBODY CAN!"

Jack blinked, staring at him as if he had finally lost it. "Excuse me?"

"NOBODY CAN!" Specs screamed in Jack's face. He then ran over to a random passer-by, yelling in their face "NOBODY CAN!"

"Specs," Jack sighed, reddening in embarrassment. "You're losing it again."

"Sorry," Specs cleared his throat. "I don't know what comes over me some times."

"None of us do. Isn't that right, bud?" Jack looked down at Screamer, who giggled and put a chubby hand on Jack's face, laughing happily. Jack chuckled, good natured, and brushed his nose against the baby's head before tickling the child's stomach. "Ya know, the kid ain't too bad when he's not screamin' bloody murder."

Specs laughed hard, taunting "Aww looky at Mommy Jack, warming up to da baby!"

"I'll soak ya if you keep dat up," Jack threatened, but he had a smile on his face.

It took about fifteen more minutes for Specs, Jack, and Screamer to reach Spot's territory. The tough Newsies under Spot's "rule," who often greeted Jack with a stare-down when he arrived in Brooklyn, only watched him in shock, jaws dropped open as if they had never seen a baby before. Jack glared at them in return, and continued to search for Spot.

"Jacky Boy, what is dat, huh?" Of course Spot found them first, and Jack and Specs turned around to face the King of Brooklyn, who stood behind them with a raised eye brow and crossed arms.

"It's a baby, ya chump," Jack replied.

"A what?" Spot blinked in surprise.

"A baby. A tiny person," Jack teased with a smirk.

"Oh you're so clever," Spot rolled his eyes, approaching the three Manhattan visitors, looking at the baby for a moment before patting the kid on the head. "He seems alright," Spot shrugged. "Where'd you get him?"

"Mush found him and we've been takin' care of him," Specs replied. "But it only likes Jack."

"I find dat hard to believe," Spot smirked. "Prove it."

And so Jack handed Screamer to Specs. The kid started screaming and sobbing, reaching out for Jack to take him. Spot cringed at the wails, and then laughed when Jack took Screamer back and the sobs ceased.

"Well who woulda thunk it, huh? Jack Kelly, faddah of da year," Spot laughed.

"Well Kloppmann won't let us keep it 'cause it never shuts up unless I got it, and I can't take him out on da job," Jack sighed. Then he thought for a moment..."Even though that would be a great sales pitch..."

"So what's your point?" Spot asked, slinging his cane over his shoulder.

"Well, we was wonderin' if you could take care of it," Specs mumbled sheepishly.

Spot just stood there for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "You have to have lost your minds," he snorted. "I can't take care of a kid!"

"Hold him," Jack demanded, shoving Screamer into Spot's arms. "See if he likes ya."

He didn't.

Jack groaned, taking Screamer back out of Spot's arms and holding him again. "Didn't think so."

"Hey, Jacky Boy, what you said eairlier was the smartest thing you've ever thought of. Use the kid as a sales pitch. Nobody can say no to a baby," Spot offered.

"You did," Jack pointed out.

"'Cause I'm da King of Brooklyn. I can do anything I want," Spot beamed.

Jack sighed, shifting the baby from his left hip to his right. He was down to plan D.

...

"Buy a pape, ma'am?" Jack approached a woman on the side of the street, holding his papes under one arm and Screamer in the other.

"Oh what an adorable baby!" the lady smiled, squeezing the child's cheeks. "Is it yours?"

"My brother, yes ma'am," Jack nodded gravely. "Our parents died in the Trolley Strike. I've been takin' care of him ever since. But ya know," he blinked sappily. "It's not easy. Especially since he's gettin' kinda sick. And ya know, I don't feel too well myself," he added with a cough, one much more convincing than Les's had been. He added a wince just for good measure. He thought about a groan, but decided he didn't want to over-do it.

"Oh you poor souls!" the woman cried, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'll buy five papers. And use the money for food, mind you, boy," she instructed, handing him the money. "And a doctor for the both of you."

"Thank you ma'am," Jack said, forcing down a grin. "You're a saint."

As she gave them one last sympathetic look, she turned and walked away. Jack chuckled, nose to nose with Screamer. "Where have you been all my life, huh?"

* * *

And so it begins, a beautiful friendship of selling papes and deceiving poor, unsuspecting people. :) And props to those of you who picked up the _Blood Drips on Newsies Square_ reference at the start! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm off to work on chapter five! *waves bye-bye and skips off to type*

Review?

~Rosey


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Okay, here's chapter five! Sorry it's taken a while...I've been kinda busy! But I'm back and I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this!

Disclaimer: NUU!

~Rosey

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE:_

Jack and Screamer were down to their last papes, and they had spotted their next victim: a man in his mid-fifties, obviously well to do, examining a sign in a shop window. Jack's story about Screamer and himself had varied from costumer to customer, but they all involved them both having some illness or disease. That was always a seller. Screamer was yawning and closing his eyes, his tiny head resting against Jack's chest. The seventeen-year-old smiled when he saw the child snoozing lightly against his vest, and he patted the kid on the head. "Just a few more papes, kid. Then we can go home, okay?"

Jack approached the man, already starting to cough and stumble. The man turned around in surprise, and when he saw Jack he rose an eye brow. "Are you alright, young man?" the gentleman asked in worry.

"I'm gettin' along," Jack replied weakly, coughing violently. "Ever since our parents died from scarlet fever, me and my brother here are workin' as Newsies ta get food. Would you like to buy a pape, sir?" he blinked innocently.

"You sound sick, young man," the man ignored the question, worry on his face.

"Me and my brother are both a little under the weather I guess, sir," Jack replied droopingly, forcing a shiver.

"What's your name, boy?" the man asked kindly.

"Ja...Christian. Yeah. Christian," Jack lied quickly, hoping he could remember that name if this rubber-neck kept talking to him.

"Well, Christian, I'm a doctor and I think I could help both you and your brother out. It appears you need it," the old man offered gently.

Jack gulped. "Uhh...I'M HEALED! IT'S A MIRACLE! Okay. See ya!" And he didn't wait to see the man's reaction as he turned on his heels and headed back to the News Boys Lodging House as fast as his feet would take him.

...

"I'm officially stickin' to improvin' da truth to sell papes. No more of dat actin' stuff," Jack announced in a whisper as he entered the lodging house, Screamer sound asleep against his chest.

"Why not?" Crutchy asked in a loud voice, approaching Jack on his crutch.

"Shh! He's sleepin'!" Jack shushed the younger Newsie. "Do you want a decent night's sleep or not?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, yeah I do!" Crutchy whispered quickly. "So Spot didn't want ta take care of him, huh?"

"Of course not, ya chump," Jack said quietly. "Now let me go put da kid down. We just may get a full night's sleep tonight."

Nodding happily, Crutchy moved out of the way so Jack could take Screamer into his cradle. Stepping quietly, Jack entered the tiny room and gently laid Screamer down into the cradle, covering him with a blanket and smiling. "Good night, kid," he whispered softly, chuckling as Screamer stuck his thumb into his mouth. "Sweet dreams."

Jack turned to leave, yawning and blinking heavily. That was when Screamer stirred in his cradle, saw Jack leaving, and sat up, crying. Jack groaned, turning around to face the child. "Come on, kid, how did you get along before you met me, huh? Who was your favorite then?" He sighed, going over to the cradle and picking Screamer up, silencing his wails. Jack slumped down into a chair near the flickering, dimming fireplace in the room, holding the child close, yawning in exhaustion. "Look, kid, you gotta get some sleep some time, okay? You can't just-" He was interrupted by a yawn and he sighed, leaning his head against the chair's back. "You gotta get some sleep..." Jack yawned again and then blinked heavily as sleep crept over him slowly. Screamer whimpered slightly, and Jack started singing to him quietly, hoping to lull the baby to sleep. _"Santa Fe...Are you there...Do you swear you won't forget me...If I found you would you let me come and stay..." _He yawned again and closed his eyes, and he and Screamer both fell asleep thinking about that place called Santa Fe.

...

Kloppmann walked into the baby's roomlater that night, and chuckled when he saw Jack sound asleep in the chair by the smoldering fireplace, the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms, his head resting against Jack's chest. The elder man went over to a pile of blankets and draped one over Jack's shoulders and another over the dozing child. Kloppmann smiled to himself. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all. And Screamer wasn't so awful either.

* * *

Hehehe that last line was fun to write. Well, this chapter was more cute than funny, but I hope you all liked it! I think the next chapter may be the last...we'll see what the plot bunnies decide!

So...review?

~Rosey


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Well this may or may not be the last chapter...we'll see what the plot bunnies decide!

**Disclaimer**: Jack Kelly is an epic piece of epicness. Wanted a real disclaimer? YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE! THIS IS _**FAN**_-FICTION! NOT "ORIGINAL WORK-FICTION"! Want that? GO TO A BOOKSTORE! YOU'LL FIND ORIGINAL WORKS THERE! OR A LIBRARY! OR SOMETHING! Jack: ROSEBUD MAY OWN THIS STORY, BUT SHE DON'T OWN US!  
Me: *dreamy sigh at Jack*  
Jack: *scared blink*

*Ahem*

Love ya'll!

~Rosey

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX:_

Kloppmann went into the baby's room the next morning and chuckled to find Jack still sound asleep in the chair, the blanket that had been around his shoulder having dropped to the floor in the night, and Screamer still curled up against his chest, sleeping heavily, his thumb stuck into his mouth. Smiling, the elder man went over to Jack and gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Cowboy. Time to go carryin' the banner."

Jack squinted up at him and then blinked, realizing he wasn't in his bunk. He then looked down at the child sleeping in his arms and he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "This kid's gonna be da death of me, Kloppmann," he smiled, but there was warmth in his voice than made Kloppmann grin.

"You like the kid, Cowboy. Just face it," the old man beamed.

"He's alright," Jack admitted with a crooked grin. "When he ain't screamin' his head off, I mean."

Gently, Jack carried Screamer over to his cradle and laid him inside, covering him with a blanket. "Maybe if we're lucky he'll just...stay."

"Ya mean stay sleepin'?" Kloppmann asked with a raised eye brow. "That's pretty unlikel-"

"No I mean stay wid us," Jack mumbled. "Da kid obviously needs a family."

"Hmm. Sounds like someone else I know," Kloppmann murmured, putting a wrinkled hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked up at the older man with a small smile before nodding slightly. "You're good, old man."

"Well, Screamer has an amazing big brother to grow up with if he stays," Kloppmann patted Jack on the back. "Now come on-it's time to go sellin' the papes."

Yawning and rubbing his back, sore from sleeping in a chair all night, Jack nodded and followed the older man out of the room.

However, right as Jack and Kloppmann exited the child's room, there was a hasty knock at the door. Kloppmann faced Jack, who shrugged. Also shrugging in confusion, Kloppmann went to the door and opened it.

A young couple stood there, both red-eyed and looking terrified. "Excuse me," the young woman mumbled. "Is there a boy named Christian here?"

"Uhh...no, I'm sorry," Kloppmann rose an eye brow.

"Wait! No, dat's me," Jack pushed past Kloppmann, nudging the older man in the ribs, telling him silently to just go with it. "Can I help you?"

"A Dr. Banks told us that you had a baby here?" the man replied, his voice trembling. "We lost our baby boy the other day...We were shopping at a market with him and he got seperated...Is he here?"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell and my name is Jack not Christian," Jack said quickly, attempting to shut the door. "Well thanks for-"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kloppmann scolded, opening the door again and gently pushing Jack out of the way. "Yes, we did find a baby boy. Jack, go get him."

"But-"

"Jack," Kloppmann looked at the seventeen-year-old seriously.

Heart dropping, Jack turned and went into the baby's room. Screamer giggled when he saw Jack and held up two chubby hands to him. Smiling slightly, Jack picked up the baby and sighed, carrying him out of the room. "Your family's here for ya, kid," he mumbled. "It's time to go."

When Jack and Screamer reached the front door again, most of the other Newsies were downstairs too, and most of them were looking excited to finally be getting a full nights sleep. Mush was talking to the parents, who cried in joy when they saw their baby. Jack slowly handed the child over to his parents, who couldn't stop thanking the Newsies, mainly Mush.

"Hey, Jack's the one who's been taking da most care of him," Mush pointed out finally, not taking all the credit. The couple then turned to Jack, huge smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much, young man. I hope he wasn't too much trouble," the father asked kindly.

"Uhh...nope. Not at all," Jack shook his head with a shrug. "He's a good kid. Lucky to have a family who cares about him." He then knelt to face Screamer, patting the child's shoulder. "Bye-bye, squirt. Don't forget us."

"Jack's gone soft for the baby!" Kid Blink jeered. But a glare from Jack silenced him and he bit his lip.

"Thank you all so much again," the mother smiled. She then looked at her son with a smile. "Come on Francis, let's get you home."

"FRANCIS?" all the Newsies cried at once. Jack winced and then faced the kid one last time.

"Stick with Screamer, kid. You'll never live Francis down," he warned.

"Screamer?" the parents asked in unison.

"Uhh...wellthanksforpickin'himupbye!" Mush said quickly, pushing the young couple out the door. As they left, Screamer...Francis...looked over his mother's shoulder and waved bye-bye to Jack, who made a weird squeaking sound. When the Newsies looked at him in confusion, he cleared his throat, shrugging. "I didn't do dat. Dat was...Crutchy."

"No it was-"

"Oktimetogohawkin'theheadlines!" Jack said quickly, changing the subject as fast as he could. But when he saw Screamer wave good-bye one last time, he waved back, biting his lip. "Bye, kid."

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

"Psst! Psst Jack wake up!" Mush tapped Jack's shoulder that night, bouncing up and down on the bunk bed steps. "Jack I have a problem!"

Jack groaned and rolled over, facing Mush through squinted eyes. "Not another kid, Mush. One was enough."

"No...no it's not a kid..."

That's when a puppy leapt out of Mush's arms and onto Jack's bunk, licking his face and jumping all over him. Jack groaned, flopping down and covering his face with his hands. "Here we go again."

"It followed me home, I swear!"

"Good, then you should be his favorite, not me."

But our poor Jacky Boy was wrong.

* * *

THE END! Awww Screamer (hehehe...Francis) found his family, and the Newsies got a dog! lol

Well I'm so glad you all liked this story and, if you would, please **REVIEW**? They make my day!

~Rosey


End file.
